


Итак, твой соулмэйт — сволочь

by Ai_2005



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode: s01e10 Revenge of the Rogues, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, a surprising amount of sense from these two idiots, your soulmate leaves a mark when you touch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_2005/pseuds/Ai_2005
Summary: Это было как кислотный ожог: в один миг всё в порядке, в следующий — как будто всё тело Барри горит. Это было как мощнейший выброс адреналина, как если бы он внезапно ощутил разом всё, от боли в своих рёбрах до офисных запахов. Он поперхнулся воздухом одновременно со Снартом, рука дёрнулась к щеке, всё ещё слишком горячей, и...Он повернулся — такое ощущение, что это заняло целую жизнь — и Снарт был там, лежал на полу, уставившись на него...Вся кисть его руки стала красного цвета, такого тёмного, что почти чёрного. Фигура Лихтенберга — подсказала аналитическая часть мозга Барри. Метка Леонарда выглядела как ожог от удара молнии.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So your Soulmate's a Jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976493) by [The_Dancing_Walrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus). 



> От автора: В появлении этого фика я тоже виню RedHead, потому что он родился из того, что я увидела в её блоге, вот здесь: <http://coldtomyflash.tumblr.com/post/137973073832/coldflash-only-soul-mate-au-whereyou-you-find>  
> До этого я никогда не писала Soulmate AU и в некотором роде спёрла терминологию из одного из фиков всё той же RedHead (здесь: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4172832/chapters/9420939>)  
> В общем, наслаждайтесь.
> 
> От переводчика: да, перевод этого текста уже делали. Ну и что? Мой всё равно лучше.

За прошедшие годы он много раз думал о появлении Метки, о первом контакте и Изначальной Общности и тёмной, абстрактной форме, расползающейся по его коже.  
Ничего не появилось, когда он впервые подержал за руку Ирис — а ведь он был влюблён в неё так долго, что уже не ощущал себя способным полюбить кого-то другого. Но ему нравилась _сама мысль_ : более глубокая личная связь, узы, которые никто и ничто не может разорвать. Способность чувствовать, что происходит с тем, кого он любит. Возможность везде носить с собой маленький кусочек его или её, нарисованный на его коже.  
И, конечно, наука опровергла старое утверждение, что для каждого есть только один-единственный человек, другая половина несформированных Уз, но...  
Но твои Узы всегда будут такими, какими ты их сделаешь.  
Он всегда представлял свои романтическими.  
Вместо этого...

-

Диаз и Холлоуэй вели Леонарда Снарта вниз к камерам, мимо Джо, и Диаз пихнул его в плечо. И Снарт упал...  
Многие люди при падении выставили бы руки перед собой, но любой, кто делал это в наручниках, обычно ломал себе запястья. И... Снарта арестовывали и раньше, поэтому вместо этого он поднял руки выше, чтобы упасть на локти.  
Так что, когда он столкнулся с Барри, его кисть пришлась тому по щеке и...  
Это было как кислотный ожог: в один миг всё в порядке, в следующий — как будто всё его тело горит. Это было как мощнейший выброс адреналина, как если бы он внезапно ощутил разом всё, от боли в своих рёбрах до офисных запахов. Он поперхнулся воздухом одновременно со Снартом, рука дёрнулась к щеке, всё ещё слишком горячей, и...  
И он знал, что это такое, это была Изначальная Общность, и, _чёрт_ , это было невозможно...  
Он повернулся — такое ощущение, что это заняло целую жизнь — и Снарт был там, лежал на полу, уставившись на него широко распахнутыми глазами, с открытым, шокированным выражением лица, смотревшимся на нём совершенно неуместно...  
Вся кисть его руки стала красного цвета, такого тёмного, что почти чёрного. Красный пронизывали тонкие ветвящиеся линии цвета Снартовой кожи, расходящиеся "солнышком" от точки, в которой они соприкоснулись. Фигура Лихтенберга — подсказала аналитическая часть мозга Барри. Метка Леонарда выглядела как ожог от удара молнии.  
И стоило ему только подумать _"Господи, у меня появилась Метка"_ , как он вспомнил, _где они находятся_. Он мог слышать шёпот у себя за спиной, Диаз и Холлоуэй двинувшиеся было вперёд, чтобы вздёрнуть Снарта на ноги, застопорились рядом с Барри. Джо застыл слева, а Эдди выглядел так, будто думал, что у него глюки, и...  
Снарт вылупился на него так, будто не был уверен, что Барри настоящий. Он был весь _"Господи, что это было?"_ — чувство, которое заставило его горло сжаться, заставило захотеть сжать кулаки, заставило захотеть убежать. И ему было больно. Его плечо и колено, которыми он ударился при приземлении после того, как пушки создали ту взрывную волну, и...  
Барри слышал, как где-то позади орёт Рори. Народ сгрудился вокруг них большим неровным кругом. Краем глаза он мог видеть, как напрягся Джо, его взгляд метался между Барри и...  
Лицо Снарта снова стало знакомой непримиримой маской.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Как может его голос быть таким спокойным?  
Барри сделал дёрганый шаг назад, и Джо пошевелился, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
\- Сынок, ты не обязан ничего ему отвечать, — уверил он тихо и спокойно.  
Всё было _так_ запутано. И Барри не был уверен, это из-за Изначальной Общности или нет, но сосредотачиваться на том, что чувствовал Снарт, было гораздо проще, чем пытаться найти смысл в его собственных конфликтующих друг с другом эмоциях.  
Снарт ощущался сосредоточенным. Вероятно, все, кто смотрел, могли увидеть это в том, как он уставился Барри прямо в глаза, отказываясь отвлекаться на что-то ещё. Они, однако, не могли почувствовать, как напряжены его плечи, отвратительное ощущение пустоты в его груди и, под всем этим, что-то, напоминающее тошноту — как будто его желудок готов вывернуться наизнанку.  
Чёрт, Снарт... Снарт был _напуган_.  
\- Ну же, малыш, — протянул Снарт (и как ему удавалось звучать так расслабленно?). — Это самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать.  
И это, очевидно, было последней каплей, потому что Джо шагнул вперёд и встал между ними.  
\- Он _ничего тебе не должен_ , Снарт! — рявкнул детектив, загораживая Барри собой, как щитом.  
\- Я не согласен, — ответил тот, и это прозвучало совершенно спокойно, хотя Барри чувствовал, как сильно он разозлился на Джо, и...  
И какой бы сволочью Снарт ни был, казалось несправедливым отправить его в Железные Высоты, не сказав ни слова.  
\- Всё нормально, Джо, — вклинился Барри, пытаясь не думать слишком много обо всех остальных. Если бы он мог просто остановить это, прежде чем всё станет совсем плохо, тогда...  
Господи, что он скажет Ирис? Или _боже, Кейтлин_ , Снарт _похитил_ её, держал её в заложниках почти 24 часа. И чуть ранее пытался _убить_ его самого.  
Вот только... это был не он, это был "Флэш", и _господи_ , как ему теперь скрыть это от своего... своего..  
От Снарта, короче.  
Он не хотел даже задумываться обо всём этом.  
Джо повернулся, глядя на него, как на сумасшедшего, но правда, что ещё Барри должен был сказать? Он шагнул в сторону, встретил взгляд Снарта и...  
\- Барри Аллен.  
Часть напряжения ушла, давление в груди Снарта ослабло. Было так странно даже просто думать об этом, что это не было его собственными чувствами...  
Холлоуэй прочистил горло и Барри подпрыгнул.  
\- Аллен, не возражаешь, если мы отведём его уже в камеру? — пробормотал полицейский.  
\- Я... _Что_?  
\- Права Связанных, малыш, — подсказал Снарт, и, _боже_ , Барри даже не подумал об этом.  
Не положено разделять людей, которые только что... людей, которые были...  
_Чёрт_ , почему ему было так трудно _думать_? Это была просто процедура, нужно было согласие на разделение... когда Узы ещё только формировались, по крайней мере. На это были формы. И если они не соглашались, их обоих отводили к камерам и...  
Господи, ну почему это должно было случиться _здесь_?  
Он опустил глаза на Снарта, который всё ещё лежал на полу, уставившись на Барри.  
\- Тебе решать, — сказал Снарт.  
Барри сглотнул и кивнул. Ему надо бы было посмотреть на Холлоуэя, но он просто не мог.  
\- Я... Ага, — сказал он наконец. — Всё хорошо. Вы можете... вы можете забрать его.  
Он отступил, давая дорогу, и пронаблюдал, как Диаз и Холлоуэй ставят Снарта обратно на ноги. Толпа немного расступилась, чтобы дать им пройти. И Снарт был... сдавшимся? Как будто он ожидал этого — и Барри понятия не имел, что делать с этой информацией.  
Он встретил своего _соулмэйта_ — и меньше, чем через пять минут, они снова разделялись и...  
\- Было приятно встретиться с тобой, Барри, — бросил Снарт через плечо, а затем...  
Затем он ушёл.  
Снарт ушёл, и Барри остался один, и все уставились на него, и у него _появилась Метка_ , и он даже не знал, как она выглядит, и ему нужно было заполнить те формы на согласие, и он должен был сказать Ирис, и его бока всё ещё _зверски болели_ после драки, и почему это _должен_ был оказаться _Леонард чёртов Снарт_?  
Джо был рядом — рука на плече, направляет его к креслу.  
Барри рухнул на сиденье.  
Ему в жизни ещё не хотелось сбежать откуда-либо настолько сильно. Он посмотрел вниз и обнаружил, что его руки дрожат, причём правая уже на грани вибрирования. Он сделал несколько быстрых глубоких вдохов и замедлил её до нормальной скорости.  
\- Эй, Барр, — мягко сказал Джо, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки, чтобы быть примерно одного роста. — Всё будет хорошо.  
\- Господи, Джо, что я скажу Ирис?  
Детектив взял его за руку и слегка её пожал.  
\- Если хочешь, с ней могу поговорить я.  
\- Я... да, это было бы неплохо... Я просто... — он замолк, свободной рукой скребя затылок. — Почему это должен быть _Снарт_?  
\- Я не знаю, Барр, — начал Джо, и ему явно было, что сказать ещё, но он замолчал, сосредотачиваясь на чём-то в стороне.  
\- Эдди, — бросил он напарнику, мотнув головой в ту самую сторону.  
\- Сейчас, — ответил Эдди, и Барри наконец поднял взгляд и...  
Там был Циско. Потому что Циско ехал сюда забрать пушки.  
Эдди схватил коробку с вещдоками, стоявшую рядом со столом, и порысил на перехват инженера. Барри закрыл лицо руками и застонал.  
\- Всё _будет_ хорошо, — настойчиво шептал Джо.  
\- Он _убивал_ людей и он... — Барри сглотнул и не закончил предложение.  
Снарт, наверно, не захотел бы давать копу знать, что он беспокоится и боится. Боже, означало ли это, что он _защищал_ Снарта? Или это было просто нетактично — сообщать посторонним об эмоциональном состоянии своего... своего соулмэйта.  
\- Он что, Барр?  
\- Просто... ему не очень хорошо сейчас.  
Он поднял взгляд ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть обеспокоенное выражение на лице Джо.  
\- Я... как она вообще выглядит?  
\- Колючая проволока.  
Почему-то Барри это насмешило. Смех вышел несколько истерическим.  
И тут с грохотом открылась дверь в капитанский кабинет. И капитан выглядел _разозлённым_.  
\- У вас у всех никакой работы нет, что ли?  
В помещении внезапно настала тишина. До этого Барри даже не осознавал, сколько народу тут шепталось...  
\- Аллен! — рявкнул Сингх. — На два слова.  
Барри автоматически вскочил со стула. Восприятие сместилось, время будто замедлилось, пока он шагал через комнату. Он всё же сумел удержать свою спину прямой и свою скорость в рамках нормальной. Сингх закрыл за ним дверь.  
\- Садись.  
Барри сел. Сингх обошёл стол и тоже сел, вздохнув. Выражение его лица было намного мягче, чем Барри привык. Было слишком легко представить в его взгляде жалость, так что Барри сосредоточился на столе, потом на руках Сингха, и наконец, на маленьком завитке Метки на его указательном пальце.  
\- Сколько вещественных доказательств по этому делу ты обрабатывал?  
\- Не знаю, много? — ответил Барри, пожимая плечами. — Гараж, посадочную полосу в аэропорту, когда они украли картину, машину доктора Сноу...  
Он замолк, осознавая, к чему всё идёт.  
\- Это... это повлияет на судебный процесс? Ему же не удастся...  
\- Нет, он не вывернется, — успокоил Сингх более мягким тоном, чем обычно. — У нас тут полная комната свидетелей, которые могут подтвердить, что ты не был связан Узами, пока работал над делом Снарта. Ты всё подшил?  
\- Нет, — пробормотал Барри, всё ещё не глядя Сингху прямо в глаза.  
\- А ярлыки все прикреплены?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Сингх, снова вздохнув. — Я велю кому-нибудь сегодня забрать улики из твоей лаборатории и передам дело Киму. Тебе не придётся свидетельствовать.  
Об этом он даже и не подумал. Он больше не сможет работать ни над одним из дел Снарта — и это было почти облегчением. Снарт сядет в тюрьму и... Барри тут был ни при чём. При некоторой удаче, к тому времени, как он оттуда выйдет, он будет... не так сильно желать драки с Флэшем...  
\- Я думаю, тебе следует взять отгул на остаток дня, — сказал Сингх.  
\- Да, капитан, — тихо ответил Барри.  
\- Я отсрочил его перевод в Железные Высоты на 24 часа. Ты можешь спуститься навестить его в любой момент, если захочешь.  
\- Я в этом не уверен, — сказал Барри. — В том, что хочу, в смысле.  
Сингх кивнул. Его взгляд на секунду метнулся к собственной руке, собственной Метке.  
\- По первости это всех сбивает с толку, — предложил тему Сингх, и всё, что мог Барри, это кивнуть.  
\- Есть кто-то, кто может тебя забрать?  
\- Я думаю, Джо звонит Ирис.  
\- Ладно. Благодарю вас, мистер Аллен, — Сингх встал, и Барри несколько секунд созерцал свои ладони прежде, чем собрался с духом для...  
\- Дело о Кандакском бриллианте, я... когда мы просматривали досье на подозреваемых, я помню, Джо... Джо сказал... — Барри сделал глубокий вдох, он даже не был уверен, что хочет знать.  
\- Он сказал что, Аллен?  
\- Что... над Снартом издевались.  
Сингх сделал несколько шагов назад, опёрся на стол и уставился в стену.  
\- Ты ведь работал над многими такими делами, Аллен? — наконец спросил он.  
\- Нууу, несколько раз было?  
Сингх кивнул.  
\- Дело Снарта было самым обычным, настолько, насколько такие вещи вообще бывают, — он сделал паузу, глядя в пол. — Снарт-старший пил и бил жену и детей. Были жалобы на шум, несколько сигналов от школ и больниц. Жена исчезла. Дети влипли. Никто не хотел свидетельствовать, а без этого и дело развалилось.  
\- Так... никто ничего не делал? — тихо спросил Барри.  
Его мутило.  
\- Не было ничего, что мы могли бы сделать, Барри, — ответил Сингх.  
Ему не стоило спрашивать. Не нужно было ещё и этого ко всему прочему. Не нужно было представлять Снарта, в крови и синяках, на одной из тех фотографий, которые время от времени мелькали в его делах, с рентгеновскими снимками, резко несовпадающими со свидетельскими показаниями про таких _застенчивых, тихих_ детей.  
Ему не нужно было ещё и этого вдобавок к реальным, текущим страданиям Снарта.  
\- Это всё, мистер Аллен?  
\- Я... да. Спасибо, капитан.

-

Лен гипнотизировал взглядом Метку на своей руке, поворачивая её (опять), чтобы проследить линии на ладони (опять). Это было не лучшим способом отвлечься от паники на другом конце этих... Уз. Пацан ощущался так, будто выпил пинту экспрессо или чего-то похожего, абсолютно на взводе. И всё тело от рёбер до таза просто пекло, что заставляло Лена думать, что парень был ранен или что-то такое, и...  
Дверь камеры открылась для группы копов и Мика Рори. Последнего впихнули внутрь и захлопнули её обратно.  
\- Что за хрень с тобой случилась?  
Лен поднял руку, демонстрируя Мику Метку и пронаблюдал взметнувшиеся брови.  
- _Класс_ , — заявил Мик тем хриплым голосом, который пугал практически всех.  
Он грохнулся на койку рядом с Леном и ухмыльнулся.  
\- И какой он?  
\- Значок.  
Мик рассмеялся, хлопая его по плечу. И где-то там Барри Аллена замутило.  
\- Расскажи мне о нём.  
\- Рассказывать почти нечего, — его соулмэйт был копом, который предпочёл бы видеть _Лена_ за решёткой и так далеко от себя, как это только возможно.  
Мик крякнул и наклонился, чтобы уставиться на Метку.  
Почему она должна была оказаться на его руке? Ему _нравились_ его руки. Теперь ему придётся провести остаток жизни глядя на них и думая о _Барри Аллене_.  
\- Выглядит как ожог, — поделился наблюдением Мик.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Лен вздохнул. Мик дал ему 17 секунд благословенной тишины.  
\- Так всё-таки, — заворчал Мик, — какой он?  
\- Не хочу говорить об этом.  
Мик пожал плечами, и Лен зло глянул на свою Метку. Он мог бы поклясться, что десять минут назад бока мальчишки болели гораздо больше...  
\- Раз так, мы можем поговорить о том, как ты облажался, — предложил Мик. — Как благодаря твоим планам мы лишились своих пушек и добычи...  
\- Его имя Барри Аллен. Двадцать с хвостом, белый, шатен, зелёные глаза, метр девяносто и около 170 фунтов веса. Один из его коллег толкнул меня, и теперь у него тёмно-коричневая метка на правой стороне лица от скулы до шеи...  
\- Как она выглядит?  
Лен скривился  
\- Иней на стекле.  
По крайней мере, Мик вроде бы счёл это забавным.  
\- Чёртов _значок_ , только ты так мог, Снарт.  
\- Ага, — сказал Лен холодно и безразлично. — Это смешно.  
\- Он спустится тебя навестить?  
\- Сомневаюсь.  
Мик нахмурился, как будто только сейчас понял это. Лен вздохнул.  
\- Он в панике. Расстроен и, полагаю, скоро блеванёт.  
\- Произвёл своё обычное первое впечатление, да?  
\- Пошёл ты.

-

С Меткой было не так всё плохо, как он думал. Барри забежал в туалет посмотреть на неё в зеркало и застрял там надолго, избегая... ну, всех. Он действительно не хотел иметь дело со всеми этими взглядами и шепотками...  
Но Метка выглядела не _настолько_ плохо. Она была размером примерно с ладонь и место её расположения было практически наихудшим из возможных. Но на колючую проволоку она была не слишком похожа, на самом-то деле — линии слишком прямые и слишком чёткие изломы. Больше напоминало кристаллы льда.  
Эдди выволок его наружу, когда приехала Ирис, и ситуация начала улучшаться.  
Барри почувствовал себя гораздо лучше даже просто увидев Ирис, её улыбку, в которой не было ни капли вымученности, как у Эдди. Вся неловкость последних дней ушла...  
Ирис улыбнулась, обняла его за шею и сказала все те слова, которые _положено_ говорить человеку, когда он находит своего соулмэйта. Это помогло гораздо больше, чем Барри думал.  
Как и уйти из участка. Он даже не осознавал, как сильно нахождение там на него давит.  
\- Так _как_ это было? — спросила Ирис, всё ещё улыбаясь, и Барри поморщился.  
\- Это было... плохо? — он пожал плечами и уставился на мостовую. — Мне кажется, Флэш отпинал его сильнее, чем мы думали. И это было перед всеми, в смысле буквально, люди стояли вокруг нас и глазели. И я вроде как чувствую, что это не прекратилось? В смысле, это просто...  
Барри сдался и просто указал на чёртову штуку. Ирис улыбнулась и положила руку ему на плечо, сочувствуя.  
\- Знаешь, что тебе надо?  
\- Что?  
\- Корректор. Давай посмотрим, нет ли у них брэнда "Мой соулмэйт — сволочь".  
Он рассмеялся.  
\- На самом деле... Нет, правда, такого не бывает! Не бывает!  
\- Когда ты в последний раз покупал косметику, Барр? — дразнилась Ирис.  
\- Такого _правда_ нет...  
\- Похоже, мне придётся тебя кое-чему научить, Барри Аллен.

-

Ирис привела его в аптеку, в отдел, в который он никогда не заходил. Они остановились перед стеллажом с тональниками примерно пятидесяти тысяч оттенков.  
Барри позволил Ирис взять свою ладонь и выдавить немного крема на её тыльную сторону.  
\- Хммм, что ты думаешь?  
\- Они все выглядят одинаково.  
Ирис шлёпнула его по руке.  
- _Нет_ , не выглядят.  
У него было ощущение, что прошло около шести суток и за это время они проверили чуть ли не все корректоры, которые магазин мог предложить. В конечном итоге Ирис сократила поле выбора до трёх...  
Барри попытался проверить один из них на Метке, но Ирис снова дала ему по рукам.  
\- Но если мы не опробуем их на Метке, как я узнаю, сработает ли это?  
\- Барри, это тестер. Поверь мне, наносить его на лицо ты не хочешь.  
Закончилось тем, что он купил все три, просто на всякий случай.  
Когда они вышли из магазина, Ирис с ним под руку, девушка широко и искренне улыбалась. Он стал чувствовать себя чуточку... полегче.  
\- Итак, расскажи мне о твоём соулмэйте.

-

\- Что ты будешь делать, если он не придёт? — спросил Мик. Потому что он вот никак не мог позволить себе забить на это.  
\- Ничего.  
Мик фыркнул.  
\- Ты знаешь имя, верно? И он работает здесь. Можно найти его номер и адрес, как выберемся...  
\- _Мик._  
\- Лиза сможет похитить его без особых проблем, — задумчиво продолжил Тепловая Волна. — Сперва надо будет последить за ним немножко, выяснить, где он любит выпивать...  
\- **Мик...**  
\- У меня есть фургон, которым мы можем воспользоваться, и я знаю одно местечко возле доков...  
\- Прекрати помогать мне.  
Это и в самом деле заставило того заткнуться на минутку. Этого времени хватило на то, чтобы Лен сделал глубокий вдох и успокоился. Где-то в течение последних часов мальчишка сделал то же самое, уже легче. Кроме того, его бока уже не так болели... стоп, теперь, когда Лен обратил на это внимание, стало очевидно, что боль ушла совсем.  
Лен нахмурился. Барри что, вколол себе что-то? Пацан больше не ощущался больным. Лен задумался, сможет ли он вообще определить...  
\- Что ты будешь делать, когда история выплывет наружу? — спросил Мик.  
Как бы Лен ни хотел не думать о возможности Барри под наркотой, думать о Железных Высотах он хотел ещё меньше.  
Лиза умна, она наверняка поняла, что что-то не так, когда транспорт не появился. Она использовала их оборудование, чтобы узнать новое время перевозки, и вытащит их. Но слухи о том, что Капитан Холод отныне Связан с чёртовым копом, всё равно пойдут, и это даст повод для наезда всем в этом городе.  
И если он попадёт назад в Железные Высоты...  
Он не продержится там и недели.  
\- У тебя нет плана, — озвучил наблюдение Мик.  
\- Я открыт для предложений, — сказал Лен, и Мик пожал плечами.  
\- Скажи им, что ты дал в морду Флэшу.  
Лен издал короткий смешок, потому что это было самое нелепое...  
О _дьявол_ , только не это...  
Бока Барри больше не болели, совсем. От него по Узам не приходило никакого... головокружения или там тошноты, ничего, что Лен мог бы проассоциировать с опьянением или лекарствами. Ожоги просто не могли исчезнуть так быстро...  
Вот только Флэш принимал на себя выстрелы, которые нормального человека зажарили или заморозили бы моментально, и меньше, чем через секунду вставал снова. Флэш мог стряхивать струи тепла и холода, как гусь воду...  
Чёрт, это было бы смешно, если бы не...  
Если бы Лен не помнил совершенно точно, где у Барри болело — а болело у него именно там, куда угодили их последние выстрелы по Флэшу.  
\- Дерьмо, — пробормотал Лен.  
\- Что? — спросил Мик. И нахмурился, когда Лен не ответил. — Снарт?  
\- Думаю, именно это я и сделал.

-

Найденный ими бар был пуст, что, впрочем, неудивительно в середине дня. Барри попытался заказать апельсиновый сок, но Ирис дразнила его насчёт необходимости как следует отметить, пока он не сдался и не переключился на что-то посильнее.  
Он хотел сказать ей, что спиртное на него больше не действует. Но тогда пришлось бы объяснять почему, а у него совершенно не было сил сейчас разбираться ещё и с этим, вдобавок к Снарту. Так что он попросту выдул своё пиво ооочень быстро. И пронаблюдал расширяющиеся глаза Ирис.  
\- Всё так плохо?  
\- Он... — начал Барри, но запнулся. — То есть... Это просто...  
Он сдался, застонал и стукнулся лбом в стойку бара. Ирис похлопала его по плечу.  
\- _Всё_ , что приходит от него по Узам — это негатив. И так было с... с самого момента нашего касания.  
Ирис начала поглаживать его плечо кругами; Барри глубоко вдохнул и продолжил.  
\- Он _убийца_. Он _устроил сход с рельсов поезду_ , когда последний раз был в Централе. Он _похитил_ Кейтлин и оставил её на одном складе с _бомбой_ , и мне... — Он вздохнул. — И мне теперь, похоже, никуда от него не деться.  
Он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Ирис потягивает свой напиток и хмурится на него. Барри вздохнул снова.  
\- Я знаю, что сказал ужасную вещь. Не так положено себя чувствовать, но... Ирис, он _преступник_.  
\- Что ты на самом деле знаешь о нём, Барри? — мягко спросила она. — Из того, чего нет в его досье?  
Что он самодовольный, высокомерный, пафосный сукин сын, который о-бо-жа-ет игру слов с силой, достойной лучшего применения.  
\- Немного, — признал Барри.  
\- И ты не говорил с ним после того, как вы оказались Связаны, так?  
В её тоне не было никакого осуждения, но когда она так это описала и он надо этим задумался...  
Снарт ожидал того, что его отправят в камеру одного, ожидал того, что Барри заполнит формы и позволит забрать его, не возразив ни слова. Он был напуган, но всё, о чём он спросил, всё, чего хотел, было имя Барри.  
\- Нет, не говорил. Это было просто...  
Она положила свою руку поверх его и улыбнулась.  
\- Я знаю, Барр.  
Он сделал один глубокий вдох и несколько коротких выдохов. В камере в подвале участка Снарт был обеспокоен, напряжён, сильно растерян, раздражён и разочарован и очень сильно грустен.  
\- Спасибо, Ирис, — сказал он, наконец. — За... всё.  
\- Не за что, — ответила она. — Но ты же знаешь, что тебе _надо_ поговорить с ним?  
\- Да, — согласился Барри. — Я... Да, ты права. Правда, думаю, сначала мне понадобится что-то покрепче.  
Он _правда_ хотел, чтобы это всё ещё работало.

-

Они воспользовались одной из старых допросных, той, которую собрались модернизировать три года назад и которая до сих пор не имела рабочего записывающего оборудования.  
Барри барабанил пальцами по столу. Приходилось прикладывать сознательное усилие, чтобы делать это не на скорости звука. Он просто не мог поверить в то, что делает это — после того-то, как Холод привязал _Кейтлин_ к бомбе.  
Тот факт, что Снарт тоже не мог в это поверить, совершенно не помогал.  
Это всё ещё было так странно — ощущать чьи-то ещё чувства помимо своих, и это был _Снарт_...  
А потом дверь отворилась и да, это действительно _происходило_...  
Барри заставил свои пальцы остановиться и пронаблюдал, как Диаз проводит Снарта к его креслу, приковывает его руки к столу между ними и...  
Он был уверен, что Диаз сказал что-то, и Барри, должно быть, автоматически ответил, потому что после этого тот оставил его наедине со Снартом.  
Какое-то время они просто пялились друг на друга. Он не знал, как понимать выражение лица Снарта или что именно он принимал через Узы — кажется, там было опасение (могло принадлежать любому из них), подозрение (а это определённо от Снарта) и что-то почти как любопытство.  
Будто он был проблемой, которую Снарт хотел решить.  
\- Не думал, что ты придёшь, — сказал наконец он.  
\- Я почти решил этого не делать, — признал Барри, и Снарт кивнул, и...  
Он понятия не имел, что сказать.  
\- Итак, _Барри_ , — протянул Снарт, — насколько эта маленькая беседа приватна?  
Ну, Барри с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея...  
\- Зачем тебе это знать?  
\- Затем, что я предпочёл бы говорить со своим соулмэйтом, а не с целой комнатой копов.  
И это... это было понятное желание, в самом-то деле.  
\- Она... приватна, я думаю.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
Барри вздохнул.  
\- В соседнем помещении никого, а записывающая аппаратура сломана. То есть, наверно, кто-то может смотреть через камеры системы безопасности, но...  
Он замолк, и Снарт нахмурился так, что Барри задался вопросом, что же тот принимает через Узы.  
Через несколько секунд Снарт кивнул, по-видимому, удовлетворившись.  
\- Скарлет, нам срочно надо кое-что обсудить.  
\- Я... _что_? — запнулся Барри, потому что неужели Снарт только что назвал его... как он...  
\- Прекрати вешать мне эту лапшу, — потребовал Снарт. Его голос внезапно сделался холодным и безжалостным. — Ты Флэш.  
О Господи _о господиогосподиогосподи_...  
Наручники ударились о столешницу, когда Снарт... Снарт тянулся к нему, это чувство в его груди — это было беспокойство. Боже, как это было _странно_.  
Барри глубоко вдохнул и пронаблюдал, как Снарт неловко ёрзает, убирая руки обратно...  
\- Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вред, пацан, — мягко сказал он. — Это было бы непродуктивно.  
Он крутанул запястьем, демонстрируя Метку, и ухмыльнулся. Барри сделал ещё один вдох. Он на самом деле не хотел смотреть на Снартову Метку, но тут было трудно не пялиться. И. может быть, ему стоило больше беспокоиться о том, что Снарт принимает через Узы, о том, как тот узнал, но...  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Снарт?  
\- Лен, — поправил тот, заставив Барри сбиться с мысли.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты — мой соулмэйт, — заявил Снарт. — Думаю, тебе можно звать меня сокращённым именем.  
\- Хорошо, _Лен_ , — проскрежетал Барри. — Чего ты хочешь? Денег? Я _не буду_ вытаскивать тебя отсюда и _не буду_ помогать тебе красть...  
\- Думаешь, я тут тебя шантажирую?  
\- А разве нет?  
Свирепый взгляд, которым его одарили в ответ, был знакомым, а вот способность ощущать сопровождающую его ярость была ему в новинку.  
\- Нет, — сказал Снарт — Лен (чёрт, что за путаница) — сухо.  
Лгал ли он? Барри не был уверен, что может определить. Как ощущалась ложь? Кроме того, шантаж обычно означал требование чего-то, а Снарт пока не...  
\- Ты мне не веришь.  
Барри вздохнул и поддался порыву взлохматить себе волосы.  
\- Ты похитил одну из моих лучших друзей, чтобы попытаться убить меня — кстати, её _имя_ Кейтлин и она в порядке...  
\- Я не...  
\- Ты не _что_? — потребовал ответа Барри. Блин, ну что за непруха. — Всё-таки не убил Кейтлин? Или меня? Или ты собирался сказать, что не _знал_ , что я твой соулмэйт, и _это_ делает всё произошедшее нормальным?  
Боже, это была просто катастрофа. Может, ему всё же не стоило приходить сюда. Снарт знал, кто он такой, ему не удалось сохранить что-то в тайне от Холода даже на день и, _проклятье_ , вот это было проблемой.  
Снарт промолчал. Барри сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, что, впрочем, совершенно не помогло ему успокоиться...  
И горечь во рту Снарта реально отвлекала.  
\- Слушай, Скарлет, — наконец, сказал Лен. — У нас может быть не так уж много времени. Ты хочешь потратить его на ругань или попытаться придумать что-то, чтоб мы могли с этим жить?  
Он чувствовал, насколько сильно стиснуты челюсти Снарта — теперь они оба злились. Барри стискивал подлокотники так сильно, что рукам было больно, и Снарт _причинил боль Кейтлин_ и десяткам других людей, и...  
И он, вообще-то, был прав.  
Барри попытался сглотнуть стоящий в горле ком и встретил спокойный, холодный взгляд Снарта.  
\- Полагаю, с криминалом ты по моей просьбе не завяжешь?  
Снарт улыбнулся, несколько саркастично, но веселье было вполне настоящим.  
\- А ты сдашь значок?  
Барри покачал головой. Снарт пожал плечами, насколько позволяли наручники.  
\- Попытаться стоило.  
\- Боже, это всё так неудачно, — пробормотал Барри.  
\- Согласен.  
Это было так внезапно и так искренне, что почти заставило Барри рассмеяться.  
\- Ты захочешь, чтобы я перестал убивать, — продолжил Снарт секунду спустя. — Минимизировал ранения и сопутствующий ущерб...  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вообще прекратил, — перебил Барри.  
\- Бери, что дают, пацан.  
Верно, они же тут поиском компромисса занимаются. Барри вздохнул.  
\- Ты можешь... не угрожать больше моей семье и друзьям? — предложил он. Ему не должно было быть нужно спрашивать, но Снарт — Лен — уже кивал.  
\- Ты будешь делать то же в отношении моих.  
Барри не был уверен, был ли это вопрос или приказ, но всё равно ответил согласием.  
Это было просто. Вот остальное... Мозг Барри запинался и прекращал работу при попытке даже представить, чего может хотеть Снарт.  
\- Я не буду воровать для тебя, — повторил он.  
\- А я и не прошу, — ответил Лен.  
\- И я не буду устраивать тебе побеги, — нажал Барри.  
Снарт не ответил, но через Узы сочилось что-то, что Барри не совсем понимал...  
\- Я _не_...  
\- Мне не нужно, чтобы ты это делал, — сказал Лен, и чем бы это непонятное чувство ни было, оно сменилось на тревогу, напряжение...  
\- Ты уже спланировал своё бегство, — высказал догадку Барри.  
Тот даже не попытался отрицать.  
\- Прежде, чем ты сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость, Скарлет, вроде того, чтобы позвать _коллег_ , подумай, что случится, если я _попаду_ -таки в Железные Высоты.  
Он наклонился вперёд, глядя Барри прямо в глаза, и Барри хотел отвести взгляд, но что-то в смеси глубинного, инстинктивного страха Снарта и его же холодного, контролируемого тона продолжало удерживать его на месте.  
\- Я только что был Помечен _копом мужского пола_. Мой перевод был отложен, что означает — охрана будет в курсе, а что знает охрана, то знают и заключённые. Ты хоть представляешь, что это значит в месте, набитом самыми жестокими преступниками штата и с 12типроцентным уровнем сексуального насилия? Это значит шанс выместить всё своё раздражение на упомянутом копе, где бы он ни был.  
Снарт сделал паузу, и Барри правда не хотел знать, что тот сейчас от него принимает. Потому что, господи, он уже понимал, к чему всё идёт, и не хотел... Он не мог быть ответственным за... Это не было...  
\- И если ты думаешь, что я могу позаботиться о себе, пацан, то я, конечно, _польщён_ , но становится совершенно неважно, насколько ты большой и сильный, когда ты один, а против тебя семеро...  
\- Есть охраняемое заключение... — пробормотал Барри. Но и он сам, и Снарт отлично знали, что хорошего может из этого выйти.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я годами проводил 23 часа в сутки в коробке, меньшей, чем эта? Спасибо, лучше уж побои.  
Барри снова начал чувствовать себя больным. И, господи, насколько же это было неправильно. После всего, что Снарт сделал, он _должен_ был сесть, он _заслуживал_ наказания — но такого не заслуживал никто. Отойти в сторону и позволить человеку сбежать — это то же самое, что помочь ему, или нет? Сможет ли он когда-нибудь выпросить прощение у Кейтлин за...  
\- Ты не веришь мне, — заявил Снарт сухо и холодно — и там снова было это смирение, будто...  
Будто бы он ожидал, что Барри... позволит ему страдать. Что он будет согласен с этим. Блять.  
\- Нет! — возразил Барри. — Я... я тебе верю. Железные Высоты... Слушай, мой папа там, и я знаю, там плохо, и я не... Я не хочу, чтобы ты проходил через это. Я не хочу, чтобы _вообще хоть кто-нибудь_ проходил.  
И снова это сосредоточенное чувство. Барри поёжился, чувствуя себя неудобно под Снартовым пристальным взглядом.  
\- Ты — сын Генри?  
\- Ты знаешь моего... _Откуда_ ты знаешь моего папу?  
\- Тюрьма, — ответил Лен почти мягко. — Я ему должен.  
\- За что? — вопросил Барри.  
\- За шесть стежков.  
Так, надо будет расспросить папу об этом в следующий раз, когда ему удастся нанести визит. Он вздохнул. Через Узы снова сочилось любопытство, что означало...  
\- Давай. Спрашивай.  
\- Его посадили за убийство твоей матери?  
\- Он не делал этого, — сказал Барри в такое ощущение, что миллиардный раз, — это был...  
И обычно он на этом и останавливался, но Снарт и сам видел кучу странных вещей, так что, возможно...  
\- Это был кто-то, похожий на меня. Человек с теми же способностями, одетый в жёлтое. И он вернулся, он угрожал моей семье...  
\- Вот для чего была крио-пушка, — предположил Снарт, и действительно...  
\- Вроде того.  
Снарт кивнул.  
\- Ты можешь дать ещё какое-то описание, кроме «одет в жёлтое»?  
\- Я... наверно, а зачем?  
Снарт наклонил голову к плечу и Барри задался вопросом, привыкнет он когда-нибудь к этому пристальному сосредоточению на себе или оно так всегда и будет заставлять его ёжиться и отводить взгляд. Он не был уверен, следовало ли, это казалось слишком похожим на отступление, на действие, которое Снарт мог считать слабостью.  
У Лена были светлые глаза, серые, ближе к голубому. Прежде Барри этого не замечал.  
\- Похоже, у него на тебя зуб, — заметил Снарт. — А я могу услышать что-то, чего не можешь ты.  
\- Ты хочешь помочь?  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Я... — начал Барри, но так и не смог придумать хорошую причину, почему. — С чего тебе хотеть этого?  
Снарт поднял брови и демонстративно показал глазами вниз, на свою Метку. Правильно. Да. Это.  
\- Верно. Хорошо. Но что... чего _ты_ хочешь? — спросил Барри, почти уже отчаянно.  
Вопрос породил в Лене смесь чувств, что-то немного похожее на удивление и немного — на довольство.  
\- Это из-за этого ты такой взвинченный? — Он ухмыльнулся. — Пацан, со своими делами я способен справляться и сам. Не становись у меня на пути, не трогай Лизу и Мика, и я отплачу тем же...  
\- Лизу?  
\- Мою младшую сестру.  
Ну правильно, ещё народ. Снарт работал не один, по крайней мере в последний раз перед тем, как в его руки попала крио-пушка. Без неё он, наверно, снова захочет собрать банду. Просто отлично.  
\- Так я просто должен смотреть в другую сторону, пока ты и твоя маленькая галерея негодяев делаете всё, что хотите?  
Это позабавило Холода гораздо сильнее, чем должно было.  
\- Что? — огрызнулся Барри, когда не смог больше выдерживать эту ухмылку.  
\- Негодяи, — протянул Лен. — Как мило.  
\- У тебя _худшее_ чувство юмора на свете...  
\- А ты, очевидно, параноик, — парировал Снарт. — Посмотри на это так, пацан: ты оставляешь нас в покое, а я слежу, чтобы остальные из нас, _негодяев_ , придерживались твоих правил...  
\- Почему это вдруг _моих_ правил, если ты их сам только что придумал?  
Снарт пожал плечами.  
\- Подумал, они охватывают всё основное. Никого не убивать. Не связываться с твоей компанией. Минимизировать количество ранений. Не стрелять первыми. Я ничего не пропустил?  
\- Никому не говорить, кто я такой, — добавил Барри, и Снарт почувствовал...  
О нет.  
\- Ты _уже_ кому-то сказал?!  
\- Только Мику, — возразил Снарт, и это было просто _прелестно_.  
- _Только_ твоему чокнутому, злобному _пироманьяку_ -помощнику?!  
\- Мы были в одной камере, когда я догадался...  
\- Это тебя не _оправдывает_...  
\- Ну _извини_ , — рыкнул Лен и...  
И он действительно имел это в виду. Барри глубоко вдохнул. Снарт глянул вниз, на свои руки.  
\- Мик способен держать рот на замке, — предложил он. И продолжил, когда Барри не отозвался: — Было бы гораздо проще держать всех в узде, если бы я мог сказать им, почему...  
\- Не волнует, — отрезал Барри. Он ожидал, что Холод будет спорить, но...  
Тот просто кивнул.  
\- Если ты всерьёз намерен скрывать всё это, тебе нужно купить косметику для закрашивания этой штуки, — заметил Лен через пару секунд. — Если только ты не хочешь, чтоб половина здешних копов задумалась, почему у Флэша внезапно появилась Метка на том же месте, что и у тебя, или почему его маска стала прятать больше как раз после того, как ты обзавёлся Меткой.  
\- Ага, — вздохнул Барри. — Знаю. Ирис уже водила меня в магазин. Теперь у меня их три разных вида, с которыми я не знаю, что делать.  
\- Ирис?  
\- Моя лучшая подруга.  
\- Верно.  
Комната погрузилась в тишину. Барри пытался не пялиться на Метку Лена, но получалось у него не очень. Он задумался, сможет ли кто-нибудь угадать правду только из-за этого — из-за узора молнии, появившегося в день боя Капитана Холода с Флэшем.  
\- Ты... будешь закрывать свою? — спросил Барри.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я это делал?  
\- Не знаю. Ты хочешь?  
\- Не думал об этом, — признался Лен.  
Последовала ещё одна пауза, и Барри заметил, что Лен сделался спокойнее. Точнее, они _оба_ сделались. Может, у них и получится разобраться с... этим, в конце-то концов.  
\- Не хочешь дать мне свой номер? — спросил Лен. Барри замешкался.  
\- Мой номер? Почему ты хочешь... Нет, я понимаю, зачем, но, эмм, почему бы тебе не дать мне свой, и...  
\- Мой мобильник лежит среди вещдоков, — напомнил Снарт. Ему было слегка весело, и да, Барри согласен, вышло немного глупо.  
Скорее всего, он мог бы лишиться работы уже за... ну, за большую часть этого разговора, точно. Но если бы Снарта поймали снова, с номером Барри в его телефоне — доказательством, что Барри знал, где он есть, и ничего не делал по этому поводу, то...  
С другой стороны, если бы у него _не было_ способа связаться с Леном, он мог бы провести следующие несколько месяцев воображая, что каждая вспышка злости, страха или боли в Узах означает что-то во много, много раз худшее, чем оно есть на самом деле. Так что он дал Снарту свой номер, а потом...  
\- Мы со всем разобрались? — спросил Лен.  
\- Думаю, да, — ответил Барри.  
Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга. Барри поёжился. Снарт бросил взгляд на дверь, потом обратно на свои руки.  
Барри задался было вопросом, не следует ли ему встать и сходить за кем-нибудь, но он не думал, что Лену хочется вернуться в камеру. К тому же им, наверно, надо было поговорить или что-то в этом духе, но...  
\- Пожалуй, теперь ты можешь на меня наорать, — сказал Лен.  
Не то, чтобы Барри не хотел сделать именно это, у него даже был список причин, настолько длинный, что он, наверно, никогда не смог бы перечислить их все, но боже, сегодня всё было такое изматывающее. В любом случае, наорать за Снарта за побег до того, как тот его совершит, он просто не мог.  
\- Почему парка? — поинтересовался Барри. И почти улыбнулся удивлению, которое Лен почувствовал, но не показал.  
\- Пушка охлаждает воздух вокруг себя, а это была самая тёплая вещь в моём гардеробе. Почему ты бегаешь везде в красной коже?  
\- Это не кожа... — возразил Барри.  
\- Это выглядит, как снаряжение фетишиста, — припечатал Лен. Барри застонал.  
\- Слушай, это _должна была быть_ защитная снаряга для пожарников, — объяснил он. — Её сделали, чтобы выдерживать жар, поэтому она не ломается и не загорается от трения о воздух, когда я бегу...  
\- Это проблема?  
\- Ты _не поверишь_ , какая.  
Он подумал обо всей обуви, сношенной им в последние несколько месяцев, и обо всех вещах, которые он случайно поджёг. Ему реально нужно было переехать в какой-нибудь райончик потише. Пока кто-то из соседей не заметил изношенную обувь и то, как что-то каждый день влетает и вылетает, и не осознал, что живёт в одном доме с Флэшем.  
\- И почему оно красное? — спросил Лен, и Барри закатил глаза.  
\- Потому что Циско... Ты ведь встречал его? У поезда? Он, э, _типаприклеилнапылесосголубыесветодиодыипритворилсячтоэтопрототипкрио-пушки_.  
Лен смотрел на него так, что Барри не мог быть уверен: Холод не понял ни слова, или же просто осознал, что в жизни Барри одни безумцы?  
\- Я... Это... — Барри запнулся и внезапно растерял все идеи.  
Он хотел спросить о Кандакском бриллианте, но на самом деле не жаждал знать больше о криминальной деятельности Холода. Он хотел спросить о Лизе, но не хотел говорить о детстве Лена. Он хотел спросить, почему кто-то столь умный так и не закончил старшую школу, но знал, что ответ ему не понравится.  
\- Можно посмотреть на твою Метку? — спросил он наконец.  
Лен наклонил голову вбок и пожал плечами.  
\- Не стесняйся.  
Он откинулся на спинку своего кресла и вытянул руки вперёд насколько позволяли наручники. Это сильно увеличило дистанцию между ними, и Барри не был уверен, что он чувствует по этому поводу. Он нагнулся над столом и взял Снарта за руку прежде, чем передумал.  
Это ощущалось почти как статика, как щекотка (вместе с обычным ощущением от чьей-то кожи). Странно ощущалось. И хорошо.  
Барри попытался игнорировать это. Что на самом деле было не так уж и сложно, потому что контакт также усилил приходящие по Узам чувства, а Лен всё ещё был напряжён и обеспокоен чем-то, и наручники начинали уже врезаться в его запястья.  
Линии, точнее, промежутки, поскольку они были цвета обычной кожи, расползались от точки чуть выше Ленова запястья. Он проследил две самые толстые вверх по указательному и большому пальцам, пытаясь заодно найти и все остальные, поменьше. Лен шевельнулся, когда Барри начал поворачивать его кисть, затем, наверное, чтобы облегчить ему задачу. В Узах было что-то... самосознание, может быть? И что-то более тёплое, теперь, когда тревога рассеивалась. Барри пытался не думать об этом.  
На ладони рисунок молнии был другим. Она оборачивалась вокруг безымянного пальца, поднимаясь до его середины, затем изгибалась, чтобы протянуться по всему среднему. Она разветвлялась около центра ладони, порождая другую, более толстую линию, ведущую в почти противоположном направлении — вниз по запястью и дальше под рукав.  
На кончиках некоторых пальцев у Лена были мозоли, ладонь ощущалась почти как толстая кожа.  
Барри не отпустил руку.  
\- Э... насколько далеко она уходит?  
\- Почти до локтя, — ответил Лен.  
\- Господи.  
Он снова повернул Ленову кисть, прослеживая линию большим пальцем. Он почувствовал, что Лен шевельнулся, но некоторое время игнорировал это, рассматривая тёмную-тёмную красноту Метки. Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что Лен снова наклонился вперёд и был так близко, что от этого было немного неуютно. Следовало бы отпустить его руку и отклониться обратно, но...  
Взгляд Лена метнулся на его губы, и Барри сглотнул.  
\- Ты натурал?  
\- Я... _что_? — заикнулся Барри, и, боже, Лен думал, что в этом было что-то забавное, и ему правда следовало бы выпустить руку Капитана Холода уже.  
\- Натурал, — протянул Лен, — это человек, который испытывает влечение исключительно к противоположному полу...  
\- _Я знаю, что это значит_!  
\- Ну, Скарлет?  
\- Я... эм... А ты?  
Лен улыбнулся.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я... это...  
Он, наверно, так и помер бы на месте от смущения, но тут, видимо, их время вышло, потому что пришёл Диаз, чтобы отвести Лена назад в камеру, и...  
\- Ещё увидимся, надо полагать.  
Барри не был уверен, что хуже: что весь участок будет думать, что он поцеловал Леонарда Снарта, или что если бы им дали ещё десять минут... он действительно мог бы это сделать.

-

Несколькими ночами позже Барри находился на самом верху дамбы и с трудом поднимался на ноги после того, как оружие Дудочника рвануло.  
Сам Хартли валялся на земле, без сознания или близко к тому...  
\- Барри, ты меня слышишь? — голос доктора Уэллса настойчиво долбился в ухо.  
\- Вроде, — невнятно сказал Барри.  
Он сделал пару шагов вперёд и сел на капот одной из брошенных машин. Откуда он мог следить за Хартли, пока... что-бы-там-перчатки-с-ним-ни-сделали не исцелится.  
\- Твои жизненные показатели возвращаются в норму, Барри, — сказала ему Кейтлин своим мягким врачебным тоном.  
\- Спасибо, — пробормотал он, улыбаясь.  
\- О, и чувак, — вклинился Циско, — у тебя около дюжины пропущенных звонков и миллион сообщений от твоего суперзлодея. Он, ээ, хочет знать, что за хрень ты сотворил на этот раз? Я только что ответил ему, что ты спас Централ-сити от Дудочника...  
\- Ну ладно, — сказал Барри, пытаясь понять, есть ли какой-нибудь способ дышать так, чтоб при этом ничего не болело.  
\- Эмм, он только что спросил, рванул ли ты опять навстречу опасности безо всякого плана и, ээ, опять выжил только благодаря удаче. Я собираюсь сказать ему, чтоб не лез не в свои дела...  
\- Циско, это...  
\- Теперь он спрашивает, ты суицидник или просто дурак. Можно, я скажу ему, что ты меняешь его на кого-нибудь менее злобного?  
Барри рассмеялся, и, видимо, его рёбра уже срослись, потому что это не было мучительно больно.  
Где-то там беспокойство Лена быстро сменялось раздражением и, боже, от этого почти становилось ещё смешнее.  
\- Нет. Пожалуйста, не надо, — он глубоко вдохнул и встал.  
Делать несколько шагов до Дудочника было всё ещё немного больно, и по Узам снова резануло беспокойством.  
\- Хорошо, — сказал Барри. — Я в порядке. Сейчас отнесу Дудочника и вернусь.  
\- Прекрасная работа, мистер Аллен, — объявляет Уэллс. — Циско, пожалуйста, положи телефон на место и перестань ругаться с мистером Снартом.

-

Вернувшись в Кортекс, Барри нашёл список предлагаемых Леном дополнений к их договору. Пункт первый гласил "Не позволять Барри Аллену придумывать планы". Пункт третий — "Не оставлять Циско Рамона наедине с телефоном Барри".

**Author's Note:**

> просто для справки: rogues gallery ― это вообще полицейский архив фотоснимков преступников (кажется, именно в таком Барри нашёл физиономию Снарта после первого их столкновения). Намёк, ага.


End file.
